Problem: $6.397 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Solution: $6.397 \times 10^{-4} = 6.397 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $6.397 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;639\;7$